


Back Safe

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, sub!Jordan, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jordan woke this morning Stiles was sitting on the bottom corner of the bed with his legs crossed reading while Derek showered. They shared a kiss when Derek came out, and Jordan had blatantly watched them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be gentle. It's been a long time since I've written anything BDSM, and I'm no expert. I may turn this into a series if I get enough interest.

'Comfortable?' Derek asked gently. 

Jordan nodded as best he could from his position with his head draped over the bottom of the bed and his limbs spread eagle and secured in place.

'You can speak to me lover boy,' Derek said using Jordan’s old nickname. It made his heart kick and Derek obviously knew it because his smile widened, pure wolf.

'I am comfortable, yes, thank you,' Jordan said. Derek bent and kissed him gently, his fingers tangled in Jordan’s hair. 

'It’s been a long time since we did this, you can use your safe words if you need to, no shame,' Derek said running his hand through Jordan's hair. 

Jordan glanced across the room and swallowed when he spotted Stiles on his knees, head bowed, thick black collar around his throat. 'I won't need to,' Jordan said determined. Derek smiled and pressed another kiss to Jordan's lips before standing up and walking away. 

Jordan closed his eyes and concentrated on the cool air, the soft leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles and that's when the sounds reached his ears, Derek was kissing Stiles. Jealousy tinged Jordan, but he tried to push it away. He and Derek had ended their relationship years ago on good terms. They had been good, in fact, they were perfect, and Jordan wanted Derek forever, but it wasn't the right time. It was only natural that Derek found someone else after they parted, there had been others for Jordan too but none had stuck. Derek, however, was in love with Stiles; a blind man could see it in the way he looked at the young man.

'Now, what am I going to have that beautiful mouth of yours do to keep it occupied?' Derek said. Stiles moaned but didn't speak. Footsteps came closer and then Stiles was beaming down at Jordan. Stiles wasn't jealous, he was happy and excited, and Jordan envied him that feeling. 

'Derek, can I taste him,' Stiles said. His voice was rough from excitement. 

'I don't know you'll have to ask Jordan. See he's feeling jealous and a little afraid that he won't get this again so he doesn't know what he wants,' Derek said. Jordan swallowed and felt that familiar fear curl in his gut. 

'You promised me a playmate,' Stiles pouted. 

'I did,' Derek said softly. 

It was Stiles this time that bent, and all he did was press his cheek to Jordan's. 'You can taste all of me,' Jordan said. Stiles smacked a chaste kiss to Jordan's cheek, but his mouth was anything but chaste as he licked around Jordan's nipples and then kissed his way lower on Jordan's torso. 

'Don't touch his cock, not yet sweetheart, he likes to be dripping and drooling before his cock gets any attention,' Derek said. 

'Okay,' Stiles said. 

'Only his cock is off limits Stiles, everything else is yours, but mouth only, no hands,' Derek explained. A few seconds later Derek laughed and then he squatted down and lifted Jordan's head into his lap. 'He's got a mouth made of sin and he's going to devour you,' Derek warned. Jordan swallowed, but the first pass of Stiles's tongue had him crying out. 

'I'm gonna get him all dripping wet for you Derek, tongue his pink little hole until he’s begging for more,' Stiles said. 

'Did you hear that Jordan. Dripping. Wet.' Derek said as Stiles worked his hole in earnest, poking and prodding and- 'Stiles!' Derek snapped and both of them startled. 'I said no hands.'

'I wasn't I just needed to balance myself!' Stiles said. Derek moved slowly, placing Jordan's head so he was hanging upside down again and he stood up. 

'Stiles,' Derek's voice was quiet. 

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of turn, I just want to be a good boy,' Stiles said. Jordan sucked his lip so he wouldn't smirk, he knew Derek's habits, and Stiles was about to get a punishment. 

'Come over here,' Derek said and for a moment nothing happened. 'Stiles, if you don't come here now I'll be forced to have you sit out, is that what you want?' 

'No sir,' Stiles said. 

'Good. Now come over here,' Derek said. Stiles scrambled beside Derek and Derek used gentle hands to guide him so he was standing with his legs wide over Jordan's face. 'Bend over and place your hands either side of Jordan's waist. Good boy, now Jordan how many smacks should Stiles get?' 

Stiles met Jordan's eyes, and for a moment time stood still. Jordan blinked up at Stiles and watched Stiles's mouth move asking for six. 'Ten.' Jordan said. Stiles gaped at him but Jordan merely winked, ignoring the slightly betrayed look Stiles gave him. Jordan held his breath and watched Stiles shiver. 

'Good number lover boy, ten it is,' Derek said. Jordan could hear Derek's hand caress Stiles's skin. Anticipation grew so much that when Derek delivered the first blow both of them jumped. 

'One,' Jordan counted aloud. 

'Clever boy, you'll have to get a reward for this Jordan,' Derek said. Stiles closed his eyes, but Jordan didn't miss the hurt flash through them. Jordan didn't care, because right now Derek was praising him, and Jordan wanted to remind him how good he was. Later he would sooth Stiles's hurt feelings. Probably, depending on how long Derek let him hang around.

Jordan counted to ten, and Stiles kept quiet and accepted his punishment with slight jerks and closed eyes. When Derek finished he had Stiles display his bottom to Jordan. 'He looks beautiful sir,' Jordan said admiring the slight red tint as it marred pale flesh. Derek hummed and ran a large hand over Stiles. 

'Perhaps you'd like to fuck him sometime,' Derek said. Jordan swallowed and met Derek's eyes, because when Derek said something like that out loud he meant it, and Jordan knew that Derek planned to do this again. He nodded before he remembered himself. 

'Very much,' he said. 

'Good. Stiles apologise to Jordan for interrupting his pleasure,' Derek said. 

Stiles turned and fell to his knees. Jordan expected words but instead he got a soft kiss. Stiles tasted of salt, and he looked morose. Stiles hadn't been hurt by Derek, he was upset that Derek was disappointed and felt the need to deliver a real punishment. Jordan kissed him back, nipping gently at Stiles's top lip and dipping his tongue into Stiles's mouth. He was so focused on Stiles that he didn't notice Derek moving until hands were on his thighs. 

'Just you two keep doing what you're doing,' Derek said and then Jordan moaned because Derek was eating his ass. 

'Derek, sir,' Stiles asked lifting away from Jordan's mouth. 

'Yes Stiles,' Derek said, but he didn't sound happy. Jordan worried that Stiles was on the verge of receiving another, harsher punishment.

'May I please play with Jordan's nipples,' Stiles's voice was quiet, and Derek didn't answer for so long that Jordan expected Stiles to receive that other punishment he anticipated. 

'His nipples aren't as sensitive as yours sweetheart,' Derek said and Jordan swallowed, unsure if it was relief or disappointment. 'You can use the clamps but you need to be careful.'

'Thank you sir,' Stiles said. 

'Give Jordan my thank you kiss and be a good boy now, let's see how far we can push him,' Derek said. 

It was hot, and delicious. Derek worked methodically while Stiles experimented with different textures on Jordan's nipples, but he soon settled for light pinches and tender nips. Jordan moaned and wiggled, but he was secured well to the bed so he had very little leverage to escape them. 

'Stiles, leave the clamps on sweetheart and come down here,' Derek said. Stiles did, leaving a kiss for each nipple before he crawled towards Derek. They kissed, and then Derek guided Stiles's mouth back to Jordan's hole. Stiles obeyed, licking and sucking until Derek pulled him away. 

'Please sir,' Stiles said. 

'What do you want sweetheart?' Derek asked as someone pulled Jordan’s cheeks wide apart. He could imagine them both examining his hole, and when a fingertip touched him Jordan moaned out loud. 

'I want to make him come,' Stiles said. 'With my mouth.'

Jordan groaned as the wet sounds of lips reached his ears. They were kissing again and gentle fingers prodded his ass, opening him further. He wanted to ask what Derek planned, but he knew better. Derek was a good gentle Dom but he expected trust, especially as Jordan should know better. 

'Do you want to get fucked Jordan?' Derek asked. 

'Yes please sir,' Jordan answered. Derek chuckled knowingly. 

'And would you like Stiles to deep throat you while I fuck you?' Derek said wrapping a warm hand over Jordan's shin. 

'Yes sir I would like that very much,' Jordan said. He was looking forward to Stiles mouthing him, Derek was right, Stiles had a talented mouth.

'Such a good boy,' Derek said bending to press his lips to the arch of Jordan's foot. Jordan hissed but then he could feel slick around his hole, and Stiles was working three fingers in using gentle circular motions. 'You're a good boy too,' Derek kissed Stiles and Jordan hummed because Stiles had just curled his fingers so. 'Maybe you could ride Jordan while I fuck him, huh, would you boys like that?' 

Jordan swallowed and tried to look up but he'd been in this position so long that gravity worked against him. He closed his eyes and counted to three.

'When I ask a question Stiles I want an answer,' Derek scolded. 

'I was waiting to see if Jordan spoke up,' Stiles said. 

'I just want to come sir,' Jordan admitted. A beat of silence followed. 

'I want to suck him off,' Stiles said. Derek must have kissed Stiles again, and then Stiles's fingers were being moved and the head of Derek's cock nudged at Jordan's hole. Once he was fully sheathed Stiles ducked and wrapped slick lips around Jordan's prick. Derek moved gently, setting a steady pace that touched all the right places and had Jordan’s toes curling. 

'Oh yes sir,' Jordan moaned. He was all liquid muscle being held in place by Derek's bonds, and the sensations overwhelmed him as the two of them worked him into a state of oblivion.

'When you want to come you can lover boy,' Derek said. He didn’t even sound out of breath, yet Jordan could feel the strain in his lungs as he tried to gulp great mouthfuls of air. Stiles groaned, and his nose touched Jordan’s pubes and he swallowed once, twice, and then spots danced in front of his eyes. 

Jordan gasped and with a jerk of his hips spilled down Stiles's throat. Derek fucked him through it until he was whining and then Stiles must have been sucking Derek when Jordan came around because Derek grunted an old familiar sound and came, and Stiles chocked again. 

'Good boy. Now help me with Jordan,' Derek said. 

'But Stiles-' Jordan said but he was cut off by Derek's lips. 

'Came when you did,' Derek whispered as Stiles worked on Jordan’s ankles.

Soon Jordan was wrapped in Derek's arms, his head resting on Derek's chest. Stiles appeared with food and a large bottle of water, and together they fed Jordan and each other. After he'd had enough he watched Stiles set everything down on the nightstand and folded his hands in his lap. He looked young, now that Jordan examined his face, but Jordan knew different. He was nineteen, fresh and excited, and ready for the world. 

'When you appeared at our door last night we didn't know what to think,' Derek said. 

Jordan closed his eyes, yesterday had been a bad day, he’d had to use his firearm for the first time, and while it only wounded the suspect he was chasing in the arm it still hurt to think that he’d had the power to take a life. After the reports had been filed and Jordan had spoken with the sheriff he had made his way to the house Derek shared with Stiles, not sure of where else he would fit in. Derek had brought him in and treated him as if they had just finished a scene. When Jordan woke this morning Stiles was sitting on the bottom corner of the bed with his legs crossed reading while Derek showered. They shared a kiss when Derek came out, and Jordan had blatantly watched them, suddenly uncomfortable that he was in the middle of their big bed.

Derek’s voice brought Jordan out of his memories. 'I'd told Stiles everything, of course, and sometimes he liked to tease me by talking about you in bed, he even found some of our old videos on my laptop.'

'I jerked off and got punished. Had to watch all three of them with my wrists cuffed behind my back,' Stiles pouted. Jordan smiled softly and Stiles shifted, looking from Derek to Jordan. It was clear he wanted to come closer but Jordan didn't reach for him, he had no idea what Derek was thinking, and that unnerved him, because he used to know Derek's habits inside out. When they used to play with someone Derek always sent them on their way and came back to Jordan with a smile and a long searing kiss but Jordan was the third wheel now and he wasn't being invited to leave. 

'Stiles,' Derek said after a few heartbeats 'can you give us a little privacy, please.' Stiles's eyes widened and he nodded, clearly upset at being asked to leave the room. He reached for his clothes on the chair but Derek made a noise. 'Just my t-shirt.' Derek said. Stiles nodded again and bent over, treating them to a delicious view of his ass and balls hanging between his legs. He left the room quietly and Derek waited perhaps a full minute before he spoke. 

'You can have all of this again, but you need to share. I can't give up Stiles. I love him too much. I remember what it's like to let someone I love go.' Jordan shifted. 'Stiles was keen for it to happen, to invite you to join us, but your cheeky punishment earlier has made him unsure.'

'He asked for six, I thought you might be upset that he was influencing me,' Jordan admitted. 

'He always asks for six, it's ingrained in his head. I would have been pleased at the two if you communicating, perhaps punished both of you,' Derek said. 

'I think I'd like to stay,' Jordan said. 

'You don't need to live with us, not yet,' Derek said. 

'I think I want to,' Jordan said. 

'Okay. I only have one rule,' Derek said pressing his lips to Jordan's ear. 'And that's to share everything. If you want something, or need something, ask. And play with Stiles as much as you want, I promise you, you're going to love him. I've found he's good for the soul.'

'I should probably go find him,' Jordan suggested. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay here and bask in Derek’s heat, but he needed to do this. 

'I'll wait for you both here,' Derek said. 

Jordan found Stiles looking out the window at the kitchen sink into the darkness of the garden, Derek’s t-shirt hanging low beneath his ass. It was easier than Jordan expected to wrap his arms around Stiles. 'Thanks for the amazing blow job,' he whispered. 

'I- it was no problem,' Stiles said. 

'Derek asked me to stay, if it's alright with you I said yes,' Jordan said. Stiles turned in his arms.

'I knew he would ask,' Stiles said. 'I've been pushing him that way for months now.'

'Are you leaving?' Jordan asked. 

'No, I just saw how he looked at you, I've never seen him looking at someone like that before, and I figured you'd make him happier than I could,' Stiles said. 'If he kept me, well, that was a bonus for me.'

'You fool, there is someone else he looks at like that,' Jordan said. 'You. You make him happy, and crazy, Stiles you make him smile,'

'I do?' Stiles asked. 

'Come back to bed,' Jordan said. 'And lose the shirt; I want to see if he'll let me investigate your nipple piercing.'

'He will,' Stiles nodded full of confidence. When they got to the room Derek was dozing. He startled when they bounced onto the bed. 

'One more thing,' he muttered rubbing a fist over his eye. 'You don't need to wait for me, or ask me unless I've specifically told you to.' Derek waved a hand around the room. 

'Think that should be a standard rule for all of us,' Stiles agreed. Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles first, then Jordan. 

'Get to know each other,' Derek said as he wiggled deeper underneath the duvet. 

'With pleasure,' Stiles said rolling Jordan onto his back and pressing his wrists into the pillow, and Jordan let himself relax back into the warmth of his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

'Honey, I'm home!' Jordan called as the front door closed with a snick. Derek chuckled from his place on the couch and turned to greet him. 

'Loser,' he said fondly. Jordan pecked his lips and then ducked to kiss Stiles. 

'Did you get new books?' Jordan said crouching next to Stiles.

'Yeah,' Stiles looked over the textbooks covering the coffee table. 

'These books cost over a hundred bucks,' Derek complained again. Stiles rolled his eyes because it was Derek's favourite topic of the day but Jordan frowned at Stiles. 

'Can't you buy second hand ones?' He asked dropping into a sitting position. 

Stiles sighed. 'No, the danger of second hand ones is old editions and incorrect annotations in the margins. Sometimes they've even lost pages.' Derek's hand dropped onto the small of his back and worked underneath his shirt. Stiles was glad of the distraction, because while he'd bought the books, he only had seven bucks in his account and a handful of coins in his pocket. A twenty was tucked deep in his wallet for emergencies, so the last few hours had been spent quietly freaking out. 

'I'm hungry,' Jordan stood and stretched. 

'Me too,' Stiles agreed. 

'You know I fancy ribs,' Jordan said. Derek hummed in agreement. 'Let’s go out.'

'I'm a bit busy here,' Stiles said indicating the books. 

'Nonsense, get your coat, you've pulled,' Jordan said reaching for Derek's hand and pulling him to his feet. 

'Stiles,' Derek said. 

'I'm not really-'

'Of course you are,' Jordan said. 'I'm going to change and then I'm taking you to this amazing place. Well Derek's taking us, he likes driving.'

Stiles sighed and closed his book. He wondered where they were going; he hoped it wasn't too fancy. He'd already had to fork out for a suit and shoes, and they were supposed to be going away to Boston in a few weeks. Stiles owed Derek his share of the room and the cost of his airline ticket. Jordan definitely had expensive tastes when it came to dating and dressing himself. 

'Hey,' Derek reached for Stiles and tugged him to his feet. 'Kiss.'

Stiles was happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pecking his lips. 

'Cheer up, it's your second favourite thing in the world,' Derek smacked his ass lightly. 

'What is?' Stiles asked. 

'Food,' Derek said. 

The restaurant was busy but not crowded. They sat in a round booth near the back and somehow Stiles ended up in the middle. After they ordered Jordan shared his stories of the day, and then he and Derek got onto reminiscing about New York. Stiles ate his food, wondering how the hell he was going to pay and barely listening to his boyfriends talk. He frowned, were they all boyfriends? Was Jordan his boyfriend? He and Derek were certainly a couple, and Stiles liked to think of Derek as a boyfriend, so did that make him and Jordan boyfriends. 

'I can hear your brain Stiles,' Jordan said. Stiles poked his tongue out and snatched a few of Jordan's fries. Jordan pushed the rest towards him and watched him finish them. 

'You boys must have been hungry,' the waitress said clearing the plates away. 

'Starving,' Jordan said. 

'I'll get the something sweet menus,' she winked. Jordan smiled as she walked off and Derek shook his head. 

'Always flirting,' Derek muttered sitting back. He rested a hand on Stiles's thigh and took a sip of his soda. 

When the waitress returned Stiles declined. Both Derek and Jordan turned to stare. 'You don't want something sweet?' Jordan said with eyebrows in his hair. 

Stiles looked away from the description of the sticky toffee pudding. 'Have to watch my figure,' Stiles said. 

'Wow, there's a first time for everything. I'm going to use the bathroom.' Jordan said and then he stood slowly and walked away. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Jordan's slower than usual pace. 

'I think Jordan has a plug in,' Stiles turned to Derek, but Derek was glaring at him. 

'You're sulking,' Derek said. 

'I'm not,' Stiles pouted. 

'Stiles,' Derek lifted an eyebrow. 

'I'm broke, okay are you happy. I'm broke and I'm sitting here eating food I can't pay for and the jeep needs attention, and I owe you a shit ton of money and-'

Derek silenced him with a kiss. When he pulled back his eyes raked over Stiles's face. 'When we got together did I not promise you I'd take care of you? That includes supporting you through college Stiles. If you need money you have to tell me,' Derek said. 

'I don't want to be kept,' Stiles pouted. 

'Someday you'll be earning a wage, and then I expect to be lavished with gifts, but until then you can lavish me with love and attention,' Derek said. 

Stiles felt himself smiling. 'So you want to be my sugar daddy?' He said. He didn't expect Derek's eyes to darken, or for him to swallow. Suddenly the tension was thick at the table so when Jordan returned he noticed right away. 

'Uh,' he started but the waitress approached. Derek ordered for the three of them, and Jordan didn't ask, but he watched them closely, so when they stood to leave with full bellies and empty plates, and Derek paid the bill for all of them with a sharp look when Jordan started to protest, Jordan tugged Stiles aside and out the door towards the car. 

'I don't know what you said, but whatever it was do it again,' Jordan whispered as he slipped his hand into the waistband of Stiles's belt. 

'I ah, might have given him a nickname,' Stiles said. 

'Both of you into the backseat,' Derek said as he passed them. Stiles scrambled in first and Jordan followed. Derek started the engine as Jordan cupped Stiles's cheek and pressed his mouth to Stiles. Stiles let Jordan nip at his lips and taste his tongue. 'I don't recall giving permission for that,' Derek said. 

Jordan licked a stripe of skin before turning to catch Derek's eye in the rear view mirror. 'Maybe I deserve a punishment then,' he said. 

Stiles groaned. Jordan, until now, had been the example of a perfect sub. He obeyed every order Derek gave and always tried to please Derek first, but this act of rebellion made Stiles's cock stir. 'Trouble,' Derek muttered but he sounded fond. 

'You know,' Jordan said as Stiles pressed wet lips to Jordan's neck, 'the way you’re driving right now would warrant an arrest.'

'I wouldn't be much good in a cell,' Derek turned onto their street. 

'Oh I don't know, I'd say with you in a cell Stiles and I could have a bit of fun, in plain view of course,' Jordan said. 

Stiles hummed but ended up overbalanced when Derek pulled into the driveway. They stumbled into the house, and Derek locked the door firmly behind them. Jordan pounced as soon as Derek turned the key, wrapping an arm around Derek's neck and kissing him hard. Derek's hands slid down Jordan's waist just when Jordan reached out and dragged Stiles closer. Somehow Stiles ended up between them. 

'Stiles, what did you say to Derek that got him so worked up earlier?' Jordan asked. 

'I just called him a sugar daddy,' Stiles said. Derek growled and tugged Stiles closer, capturing his lips and kissing him until his lungs burned. 

'You know I've never wanted to top anyone as much as I've wanted to top you,' Jordan said. Derek groaned and reached for Jordan. With a roll Stiles was falling into Derek's body. 

'I think we need to go upstairs,' Derek said. 

'Yeah,' Jordan agreed but they were kissing over Stiles's shoulder and then Stiles was turned to Jordan who kissed him, all tongue and lips, and Stiles was buzzing, his cock begging for release from his jeans. They somehow tumbled upstairs but once in the bedroom the atmosphere changed. They undressed quickly, helping each other until they were naked. It was Stiles who darted away from the group to tidy the mess they left. 

'Such a good boy Stiles,' Derek crooned. Stiles preened when he stepped into Derek's arms. 'And what am I going to do with you?'

'Sir?' Jordan said. 

'You couldn't stop touching and kissing Stiles in the car,' Derek sucked his cheek. Jordan smirked, his eyes glinting when they caught Stiles. 'Hands or mouth?' 

'I don't understand,' Jordan said. 

'Would you rather have the use of your hands or your mouth?' Derek asked. 

'Mouth sir,' Jordan said. 

Derek looked at Stiles, pecked his lips. 'What do you think sweetheart?' 

'Mouth,' Stiles said. 

'You are due a reward,' Derek said kissing Stiles on the cheek. 'We'll put the leather cuffs on him. Wouldn't do for Beacon Hills finest to have chaff marks on his wrists now would it?' 

'Yes sir,' Stiles said retrieving Jordan's box from underneath the bed. He buckled the cuffs onto Jordan's wrists and attached them with a strap. When he finished he placed a gentle kiss between Jordan's shoulders. 

'Trust me?' Derek asked Stiles. 

'Always,' Stiles said. Derek smiled and went to the chair in the corner of the room. 

'Come give me a lap dance,' Derek said. 

This wasn't the first time Derek asked for a lap dance, the first time Stiles had felt awkward and embarrassed so the two of them spent a bit of time trawling the internet to watch videos, and then visited a club. Stiles had enjoyed it immensely, but he was furiously jealous when one guy fake tripped into Derek's lap. 

With a glance at Jordan Stiles wiggled his body, and for a few minutes Derek watched quietly, a hand resting on Stiles's hip now and again. 'Sir, can I teach Jordan how to dance sometime?'

'Of course,' Derek said tugging Stiles until he lost his balance. They kissed through giggles and then Derek was turning Stiles so he lay over his lap. 'Come closer lover boy, and get down on your knees,' Derek said. When Derek touched Stiles's thigh he spread his legs automatically. He heard a clinking and his cock jolted in excitement. 'Open your mouth Jordan, good boy,' Derek said. 

There was silence, the odd tap of noise here and there. 'Sir,' Stiles said. 

'Yes,' Derek said. 

'Are you putting my beads in Jordan's mouth?' Stiles asked.

'Kinky little fucker. If you look over your shoulder you might just see,' Derek said. 

Stiles did, and the sight if Jordan's mouth wide open holding the four large metal beads that would soon be in Stiles's ass made him want to come there and then. Instead Derek was very methodically opening Stiles with two gentle fingers, his other hand resting on Stiles’s back.

‘Derek,’ Stiles moaned. He wanted to press his hands against Jordan’s cheeks, kiss his lips, and lick into Jordan’s full mouth.

‘I know sweetheart, I know, you relax now and I’ll take care of both of you,’ Derek promised. Stiles let his body relax over Derek’s lap and soon Derek was removing his fingers and replacing them with the first of the beads. Stiles spread his legs and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure. He could feel hot breath over his testicles, and then a tongue was licking and kissing him.

‘How does he taste?’ Derek asked quietly. Jordan made a noise in his throat and Derek chuckled. When the four beads were inside Derek helped Stiles to his feet.

‘Derek,’ Stiles muttered.

‘Hey, take it easy. Jordan get onto your back and spread your legs,’ Derek said wrapping an arm around Stiles’s chest. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’s cheek as they watched Jordan lie back and spread his knees wide open, feet flat on the bed.

‘He looks hot,’ Stiles said as his eyes zeroed in on the plug nestled between Jordan’s butt cheeks.

‘Yeah, why don’t you go and get comfortable on top of him,’ Derek suggested.

‘What are you going to do to us?’ Stiles asked licking his lips. Derek smacked his ass playfully.

‘You’ll just have to wait and see,’ he said. Stiles grinned and hurried to the bed, climbing on top of Jordan and trying to spread his legs the way Derek wanted.

‘Hi,’ Jordan said leaning up for a kiss. Stiles pulled away and Jordan made a face at him. ‘Mean.’

‘The two of you look just perfect,’ Derek said kneeling on the bed behind them.

‘Thank you,’ Stiles said finally letting Jordan kiss him. Derek’s hands rested on Stiles’s hips and he shifted them gently, rocking forward and then back. Their cocks pressed together and Stiles caught Jordan’s gasp of pleasure in his mouth.

‘Can you both come like this?’ Derek said thoughtfully. Stiles felt the first touches of Derek toying with the beads.

‘I think so sir,’ Jordan said. Derek hummed thoughtfully but he was teasing Stiles’s rim with the beads and it felt achingly good.

‘Good,’ Derek muttered to himself. ‘Changed my mind though, want to watch you fuck.’ He tugged the first bead out and Stiles moaned, and then Jordan gasped.

‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles asked. Jordan looked up with dark eyes.

‘He’s twisting my plug,’ Jordan said with a husky voice.

‘Do you like it?’ Stiles asked, ducking to nip the skin on Jordan’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, I do,’ Jordan said with another groan. Stiles could hear the slick sounds of Derek stretching Jordan out and then he was being eased backwards with lube sticky hands.

‘Go on,’ Derek said.

Stiles licked his lips and guided his cock into Jordan. ‘Oh fuck yes, Stiles,’ Jordan moaned throwing his head back. Stiles bit his lip to keep from coming as he bottomed out against Jordan. They stayed like that for a handful of heartbeats, and then Stiles was drawing back and pushing forward. The first thrusts were gentle, and his eyes rolled at the tight heat wrapped around his cock, but the beads were tapping against his perineum and the sensations were making his toes curl.

‘Derek, I’m close,’ Stiles said.

‘Are you,’ Derek said in his most conversational tone. Stiles sucked in a breath as Derek eased another of the beads out, and now his balls were being tapped by the heavy beads. ‘How does that feel?’

‘Amazing,’ Stiles chocked sucking another mark onto Jordan’s neck.

‘Good,’ I’m glad to hear it,’ Derek said. Jordan made a noise and Stiles wanted to laugh but the air in the room was stifling and Stiles feared if he laughed he might not gather his breath back. A third bead came out, and then the last one. His hole felt empty, bereft, but he ignored it for now focusing on Jordan. 

‘Stiles,’ Jordan moaned when Stiles slid a hand down the bed.

‘Fuck him, make him come Stiles,’ Derek said. ‘You can come too, after Jordan comes.’

Stiles nodded and slipped a hand between them, his fingers wrapping around Jordan’s hard length. ‘Fuck,’ Jordan moaned as Stiles shifted angle. He watched Jordan’s eyes widen and his jaw go slack as he clenched around Stiles’s dick. ‘Coming, oh fuck I'm coming.’

‘Come on,’ Stiles urged as Jordan moaned long and loud, coming between them. Stiles was only a few thrusts behind, coming as Jordan slumped back into the mattress.

‘Heavy,’ Jordan muttered. Stiles eased off him, and with gentle hands he turned Jordan over.

‘May I unbuckle his bonds sir,’ Stiles asked Derek. His response was a long slow kiss and then Derek was kissing Jordan too. Stiles freed Jordan’s hands and then reached for Derek’s cock.

‘I’m okay,’ Derek said.

‘No, you’re not. You’re hard,’ Stiles said as Jordan rose to his knees and kissed Derek again.

‘We can play in the shower, can’t we?’ Jordan said.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and together they herded Derek into the bathroom. ‘I’m supposed to be your Dom,’ Derek complained.

‘Yeah well sometimes you need some tender loving too,’ Jordan said. Stiles adjusted the water and stepped under the shower, reaching out and pulling Derek with him. He was soon on his knees, Jordan beside him, as they kissed and licked over Derek’s hard length. They took turns deep throating him but when Derek pushed them away they turned to kiss each as Derek’s come splattered their cheeks.

In the morning Stiles woke alone in bed. He was in the middle, sleep warm and comfortable, and for a while he blinked in the morning light. It took him a short while to notice a small gift bag sitting on the bedside table and with clumsy fingers he snatched it underneath the duvet. Two gift cards were tucked inside attached to receipts with the value.

Stiles, I’m sorry I didn’t give this to you sooner, I look forward to you returning the favour to me someday, love Jordan xx

One card was for the local bookstore, the one Stiles used all the time, to the value of one hundred dollars. The other was to Stiles’s favourite coffee shop, also for one hundred dollars. Stiles gaped at the note and the two cards and snatched his cell phone up.

This is too much!!!

Stiles chewed a thumbnail as he got out of bed and tugged on his sweatpants and Jordan’s t-shirt.

You’re worth it love.

Stiles smiled down at his cell phone as Derek padded barefoot into the bedroom. ‘You’re up.’

‘Did you know about this?’ Stiles held the cards up. Derek nodded.

‘Look, I know how this looks, but what belongs to me belongs to you and Jordan too. We’re not married, but I’m committed to both of you and that means I share everything. I’ve transferred some cash, just for the jeep, and like I say, I expect to be spoilt when you’re making your big bucks,’ Derek said.

‘In a few years,’ Stiles said.

‘You’re not getting rid of me that easy sweetheart,’ Derek said hooking a chin over Stiles’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Stiles’s waist. His cell phone bleeped again, notifying him of another text from Jordan. Three kisses and Stiles smiled, leaning back into Derek’s body and wishing Jordan were here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, you guys absolutely loved the last chapter of this!   
> I’ve only got one, maybe two chapters planned after this but any and all ideas are welcome, like, any kinks you might like me to include. If I’m not willing to include for whatever reason, I’ll let you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be gentle. It's been a long time since I've written anything BDSM, and I'm no expert. I may turn this into a series if I get enough interest.


End file.
